narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkei Genkai (Eric)
Kekkei Genkai are unique, hereditary abilities passed down through families, typically within specific Clans, and are widely considered to be the culmination of generations upon generations of unique talents and abilities, which appear in different conditions among the various families and Clans. There exist a multitude of Kekkei Genkai and it is not unheard of for an individual to possess more than one, though to do so is very rare. Kekkei Genkai are broken down and categorized as Advanced Natures, the mixing and changings of basic Elemental Natures, Dōjutsu, highly specialized ocular techniques, and Advanced Manipulations or "Pulses", which are incredible manipulations that are unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei Genkai and their associated abilities cannot be taught or learned through conventional standards, as they are ingrained within the genetic codes of the families associated with them. This, in turn, makes them uncopyable by the Sharingans memorization abilities... List of Kekkei Genkai Advanced Natures Blood Release The Wave Release (血遁, Ketton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Chinoike in Kumogakure, in Land of Lightning. It is the counterpart of the Ketsuryūgan, combining Water Release and Yang Release to give the users the ability to manipulate blood in the form of vapors. Boil Release The Boil Release (沸遁, Futton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Terumī Clan of Kirigakure, in the Land of Water. It users possess the ability to combine Fire and Water-based Chakra’s, giving its users to generate and manipulate steam and vapor in different properties and stages. Brine Release The Brine Release (塩遁, Enton)is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Namine Clan of Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, as well as of Isobu, the Three-Tails, and its Jinchūriki. It combines spiritual and water-based Chakras to give its users the ability to create Salt and Salt Water, as well as summon and manipulate already existing salt from within the earth. Cloud Release The Cloud Release (雲遁, Unto) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Tenō Clan of Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning. It created by combining Wind and Lightning-based Chakra's, giving its users the ability to generate and manipulate clouds. Coal Release The Coal Release (炭遁, Tanton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Namahage Clan of Iwagakure. It combines Earth and Yang-based Chakras, giving its users the ability to manipulate coal in different properties and usages. Crystal Release The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Tomoe Clan of Kirigakure, in the Land of Water. Combining Earth and spiritual-based Chakras, its users have the ability create crystals and manipulate crystals and crystalline structures. Dark Release The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton) is an Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai, created from a mutation of Yin-based Chakra. It gives its users the ability to create and manipulate the darkness, as well as absorb and fully manipulate the Chakra of those around them. Explosion Release The Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Chiba Clan of Iwagakure, in the Land of Earth. It combines Earth and Lightning-based Chakra’s, giving its users the ability to charge and fill objects with energy to varying levels. Flare Release The Flare Release (燃遁, Nenton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Minako Clan of Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning. It is made up of a mix of Fire and spiritual natured Chakra’s, which allows its users to create and manipulate raw, extremely hot energy. Gale Release The Gale Release (猋遁, Hyōton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Hagoromo Clan of Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind. Combing Wind and physical natured Chakra’s, it allows its users to summon and create extreme winds that are much more powerful that normal Wind Release. Ice Release The Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki Clan of Kirigakure, in the Land of Water. It combines Wind and Water-based Chakra’s, giving its users the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. Lava Release The Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Hōōji Clan of Iwagakure, in the Land of Earth. It is created by mixing Fire and Earth-based Chakra’s, which allows its users to create lava and volcanic substances. Light Release The Light Release is an Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai, created as a mutation of Yang Release. It allows its users to create and manipulate light and photon particles, as well as repel and nullify the Chakra of those around them. Magnet Release The Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Seichiri Clan of Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind. It combines Wind and Earth-natured Chakra’s, giving its users the ability create and manipulate magnetic fields in different properties and usages. Radiation Release The Radiation Release (発光, Hōton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Kaho Clan of Kumogakure, in Land of Lightning. Combining Fire and physical based Chakra’s, it gives its users the ability generate and manipulate extreme heat as well as ionizing radiation. Scorch Release The Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Amatsu Clan of Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind. It is created by mixing Wind and Fire-based Chakra’s, allowing its users to create hot air and searing winds. Sound Release The Sound Release (音遁, Onton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Uzume Clan of Sungakure, in the Land of Wind. It combines Wind and spiritual based Chakras, giving its users the ability to manipulate and generate sound waves in different properties and usages. Spark Release The Spark Release (...) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Hanabi Clan of Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. It combines Fire and Lightning-natured Chakra’s, allowing its users to create and manipulate sparks and pyrotechnics in different properties and usages. Static Release The Static Release (電遁, Denton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Kohaku Clan of Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning. It mixes Lightning and spiritual based Chakra’s, giving its users the ability to create and manipulate static electricity. Storm Release The Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Toshiro Clan of Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning. It mixes Water and Lightning-based Chakra’s, giving its users the ability to create and manipulate beams of flowing energy. Thunder Release The Thunder Release (霆遁, Teiton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Hamura Clan of Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning. Combining Lightning and physical based Chakra’s, it allows its users to create shockwaves. Wood Release The Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton) is the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai of the Byakko Clan of Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. It combines Earth and Water-natured Chakra’s allowing its users to create and manipulate wood and agriculture in various properties and usages. Advanced Manipulations Also called "Pulses" (脈, Myaku), Advanced Manipulations are non-Elemental abilities that are instead more spiritually or physiologically connected to the user. Chōmumyaku Chōmumyaku (蝶夢脈, Butterfly Dream Pulse) is the Advanced Manipulation bloodline of the Kurama Clan of Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. A mutation of their spiritual abilities and talent for Genjutsu, it allows them to cast illusion so powerful that they can cause physical effects to appear on their victims as if they were real. Kokutetsumyaku Kokutetsumyaku (黒鉄脈, Black Iron Pulse) is the Advanced Manipulation bloodline of the Yagami Family in Sunagakure, formerly of Uzushiogakure. It is a mutation of their physiological abilities, manifesting as the ability to cover their body's with steel-like substances. Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku (屍骨脈, Dead Bone Pulse) is the Advanced Manipulation bloodline of the Kaguya Clan of Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, formerly of the Kirigakure in the Land of Water. It allows the to manipulate their skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). Shingakumyaku Shingakumyaku (神楽脈, Divine Entertainment Pulse) is the secondary Advanced Manipulation bloodline of the Hyūga Clan of Konohagakure, of the Land of Fire. More commonly known as "Tenketsu Control (点穴制御, Tenketsu Seigyo), it gives its users the unique ability to manipulate and expel the Chakra from any or all of the Tenketsu within their body. Notes and Trivia *This page was created for the sole purpose of being place where I can put down my thoughts, theories, and ideas about Kekkei Genkai and how they work in the Narutoverse. *This page also includes (some/most of) the theorized advanced natures from , with some changes Category:Cloud Category:Eric Category:RTN